We are Stars
by StarAngel148
Summary: Sam doesn't believe in palm readings, tarot cards or crystal balls, but he can't help but take the gypsy lady's words seriously and live accordingly.


**Disclaimer- Belongs to Fox.**

**A/N: This will be a two-part Sam/Quinn story. It's an idea that got stuck in my head and I can't write anything else until I get ****atleast part of it out. This makes two Sam/Quinn WIPs that I need to finish. I want to thank everyone that reviewed the Way to Eden and The Tale of a Kiss. I also want to thank everyone that favorited one of my stories, although I'd like for everyone to review I know not everyone does. Sometimes I get bummed by how many people review to a story- not that I'm writing for reviews, I'm writing for my enjoyment/relaxation- but then I remember all those who favorite my story and feel better. Now, without further ado, the next fic in my personal Glee-fic-athon. Read, enjoy, review.**

**P.S. I might not be able to post Sunday. If I don't get to, I will make up for it by posting two Monday or something ****equivalent (like posting on Tuesday as well as Monday).**

**We are Stars**

_We are stars,  
Fashioned in the flesh and bone,  
We are islands,  
Excuses to remain alone,  
We are moons,  
Throw ourselves around each other,  
We are oceans,__  
Being controlled by the pull of another._

___And I just wanna be loved by you,  
Yeah I just wanna be loved by you,  
I see nothing worse than to sail this universe without you._

**Part 1**

He doesn't believe in palm readings, tarot cards or crystal balls. He thinks it's all silly and that those who believe waste their time and money on prefabricated predictions of the future. But he still allows Santana to drag him to the fortune telling tent at the Spring Carnival.

He waits in line, half-heartedly listening to his girlfriend chatter about what past fortune tellers have told her and how accurate the predictions were. When it's his turn, he enters the tent alone and approaches Madam Talley- a woman sixty year old woman in a flamboyant pink garb wearing a gold turban and surrounded by various knick-knacks.

"Have a seat." She motions to the seat across from her own and Sam reluctantly sits. "Let me see your hand my child."

Sam hands her his hand and watches her examine it with an unwavering gaze. Tracing different lines on the palm, pinches the skin on the back of his hand, and she doesn't say a word until she releases his hand. He expects her to give him some cookie-cutter fortune.

"You've been hurt before, no?" She drawls.

Sam nods. Okay, anyone could have guessed that.

"You still love her? The other girl." When he nodded again she continued. "She still loves you." She took out a tarot deck, shuffling it efficiently and quickly laying out card. "Ah, she betrayed you with another. But you were prepared to forgive her until another convinced you not to."

He stiffened in his seat.

Madam Tilley flipped over another card. "This girl- your current girlfriend- she does not love you. She is using you to hurt the other girl. They are rivals, no?"

This time, he didn't bother to respond and the fortune teller continued as if he had spoken.

"Yes. I see now." She scooped up the cards and set the deck aside. "If you ask, I will tell you if you made the right choice by dumping the other girl."

He wanted to know, but he hesitated to ask. Did he want to know if dumping Quinn was the right thing to do?

"Yes… I want to know."

"No." Madam Tilley spat in her thick Swedish accent. "You have ignored your heart. It speaks the truth and yet you follow your head. Stupid boy." Her hands slammed down on the table. "She is your path to happiness."

She crossed the room, rummaged through a small box lying on top of a stack of books. She hummed in approval when she found what was looking for. She presented him with a small talisman.

"For you." She placed the necklace in his hand and curled his hand around it when he tried to pass it back. "For you. To help on your path to true love."

"Is Quinn my true love?" He asked slack-jawed. He didn't expect his relationship with Santana to last, but the news that Quinn was his other half was flabbergasting.

The woman shrugged.

"It is unclear. She could be. Your true one will be revealed to you the day stars are colored purple and you taste snow."

Sam frowned. "What does that mean?"

The old lady smiled and her eyes twinkled.

"You will one day know." She motioned with her hands for him to go.

"But…" Sam started.

"No. You go." And she shooed him again.

Sam stood numbly, let his feet carry him out of the tent and to Santana, who'd been waiting outside and was currently flirting with a hockey player.

"Hey." Santana smirked as he reached her. "What'd she tell you?"

He never in considered telling his girlfriend the truth.

"She said I'll become the star quarterback of the Green Bay Packers."

"Cool."

Santana kissed him deeply before dragging him to the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

He tries to ignore Madam Tilley's words, but somebody handed him a prophecy. He can't help but take her words seriously and live his life accordingly.

He breaks up with Santana- who's not the slightest bit upset that he calls things off and is dating someone else by lunch- and tells Quinn he'd like to become friends- which she eagerly, wholeheartedly agrees to. He hasn't forgiven her completely, but she's so earnest, excited, and respectful in the boundaries established for friendship that he forgives her a little more each time she honestly tries to be just his friend.

They become practically attached at the hip. He takes her out to things like Color Me Mime or Avater fan fiction readings- not dates, they study together in his room- his mom walks by often, expecting them to be making out instead of studying, and he taught her how to speak Na'vi in exchange for her tutoring him in French. But they weren't like that.

The realization hits him during study hall.

"I'm in a relationship with Quinn." He mumbles to himself.

Mercedes doesn't even pause, just continuing to write down notes for her Calculus review sheet. "I could have told you that weeks ago."

"But I wasn't trying to date Quinn."

Mercedes puts her pencil down and rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter? You love her. Just ask her out on an actual date and make it official, and quickly, before someone else asks her out." Then she leaned it. "And do it this weekend because I've got fifty buck on it."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "There's a pool about when I'm going to take Quinn out on a date?"

She nodded vigorously. "Most of the school's in on it."

He puckered his lips thoughtfully before his face broke out into a large smile. "Okay. But I get a half of the profits to take Quinn out with."

"Deal."

They shook on it and laughed.

Then Mercedes stopped abruptly and scowled. "Go do it now. I overheard Bateman telling his friends he was going to ask Quinn out today."

"Okay." Sam stuttered, gathering his book nervously and taking off without half of his stuff.

"Sucker." Mercedes snickered.

* * *

They were taking it slow- not picking up where they left off. They didn't hold hands until the second date, didn't kiss until the fifth, and they don't refer to each other as girlfriend and boyfriend until the eleventh date.

"I've been thinking about college." Quinn said, passing Sam the rest of her chips. "What are we going to do?"

"About what?" He mumbled through a full mouth.

Quinn paused, wondering how to broach the subject. "Are we going to college together? I mean, should I apply to Florida State?"

He stopped mid-chew. He hadn't even thought about graduation- about what they would do in four months time.

"I guess." She glowered at him, apparently not satisfied with his answer. "Yes, absolutely. Or I could go with you to Ohio State? I already applied there anyway."

"You applied to Ohio State and didn't tell me." She swatted him a couple of times on the arm then preceded to shower kisses on his face. "We can go to school together."

"Yep." He said, stuffing his mouth full of chips again.

"Freshman orientation, bonfires, pep rallies…" Quinn's chattering away about all the things they can do in Columbus together and he's half-listening. He's happy she's so excited about it all.

He's trying to act casual about going to college together, but in reality, he was worried about them going their separate ways. Quinn's excitement made him want to squeal as well. And he tried not to think about the fact that he was pulling a Felicity.

Though he totally would for her.

* * *

He circled their graduation date on the calendar. The closer it gets, the more anxious he gets. His relationship with Quinn has finally returned to normal, he doesn't want college to change anything.

He savors their time together. Kisses her more deeply, holds her hand more tightly, enjoys every second of every moment they're in each other's presence. When the day finally arrives, he somber.

"Sam," his mother peeked her head in. "Are you ready yet?"

He adjusted his tie quickly, then grabbed his cap and gown.

The ride to McKinley was interesting; His parents exude pride and express their congratulations in every word they said, his siblings playfully fought over who was going to get his room when he left, and he tried to soak it all in while he can. When they get to the gymnasium, he lets his parents take a load of pictures- he smiles and for his mother's sake lets her take as many as she wants, even when maintaining a smile on his face hurts- before he heads off to find Quinn.

He finds her taking pictures with Mercedes.

He stands there, watching her smile. He takes a mental picture until Quinn notices him and waves him over.

"Hey Superstar, come take some pictures with us."

"Hey Pretty girl." He answered, kissing her deeply the second she was in reach. Mercedes snapped the picture.

"Hey." He said waving her off and quickly fixes his wind ruffled hair. He pulled Quinn into his side and pressed his cheek to hers. "You can take a picture now."

They took a lot of pictures- with others in their class, making funny faces, with the entire Glee Club- until it's time for the precession line. Quinn is four people behind him; before he goes through the curtains he looks back at her. She blows him a kiss.

The ceremony is long and boring- he finds his mind wandering to other topics often. He tunes back in time for Principal Figgins declaring them officially graduated. He tosses his hat in the air and watches as she makes her way over.

"I love you Sam Evans." She shouts over the noise of cheering students and clapping parents.

They never said it to each other and all Sam think of in that moment was he couldn't have picked a better moment. He swept her into his arms, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. She framed his face with her hands.

"I love you too Quinn Fabray."

He slanted his mouth over hers and they kissed until they had to separate to breathe. He presses his forehead to hers afterwards.

"Promise me we'll always be like this." Quinn whispers. "You and me, together and happy."

"I promise." Sam whispers back.

* * *

College is nice; labels no longer really apply and they're so much to do. Quinn decides to join drama club and he decides to rush a fraternity. Between classes and their extracurricular activities, they appreciate every second they get together.

**Have a great day baby! **

**And remember, Chez Pierre tonight.**

**;) Love you.**

Sam put his phone away and pulled out his notebook. His professor blazed into the auditorium and set about turning on the overhead projector.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

He looked up to see a pretty brunette smiling at him. For a second he blanked out as to what she wanted, remembering when she looked at the seat expectantly.

"Sure, go ahead." He said motioning to the seat next to him. The girl scooted past, setting her stuff down and then holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Fullerton. It's my first year at Ohio State."

He grinned at her. "Hi, I'm Sam Evans. It's my first year too."

"Nice to meet another Sam." She held out one hand and used the other to unpack her messenger bag.

"Same to you."

The professor started his lecture before they could exchange further pleasantries. He religiously took notes all the while feeling her gaze occasionally in his direction. Afterwards, he felt her presence beside him as he packed up his backpack.

He looked up and she smiled down at him.

"I was thinking we could study together. I've been looking over the course syllabus and it looks like we're in for a really hard course."

Though Sam didn't have a lot of experience with girls- Santana and Quinn had been his only girlfriends- he could tell by the look on her face that she was interested in him. Quinn had used many of the same mannerism on him when they'd started dating.

"Thanks for the offer," he sighed. "I just want to make sure you know I have a girlfriend. If you really want to study together- only study- and you're still interested, then okay."

He watched her smile widen into a smirk- like she'd missed the majority of what he'd just said and only heard the end.

"Okay." She ripped a corner of notebook paper out of his notebook, scribbled her name and digits on it and handed to him. "Call me."

He watched her walk away, pocketing the paper. He thought about throwing it away, but he figured he'd need a study-buddy for Information Systems and Quantitative Services.

He doesn't tell Quinn about his new friend Samantha and he tried not to think about the fact that her green eyes haunted him every second of the day until he sees her again.

* * *

Sometimes he hated the Drama Club, specifically on the days it took Quinn's complete attention. Not that he was being neglected, but the Student Union was playing Avatar in the quad and now he had no one to watch it with. His friends- and frat buddies- were also all otherwise occupied.

He sighed and munched on a handful of popcorn. He felt like such a loser sitting by himself when everyone one around him was either paired off or in a big group.

"Hey." He looked up to see Samantha there. She motioned to the empty space next to him before setting her stuff down and sitting beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"I love Avatar." He said. "I wanted to come with Quinn, but unfortunately she was busy. I decided to come anyway."

She smiled. "I love Avatar too." She leaned in and whispered. "Don't tell anyone but I dressed up as Neytiri for last year's Comic-Con."

Sam tried to hold in the laugh, but he couldn't. She joined in seconds later after mock-pouting.

"Do you mind if I watch it with you? I don't know anyone else here."

"Sure." He held out the popcorn bucket and she grabbed a handful.

He tried not to think about her beside him and tried get lost in the movie, but he was acutely aware of her the entire time- especially every time she got a fraction closer. By the end of the movie, her hand was on his shoulder and they were sharing his jacket for warmth.

Even though nothing happened, Sam was so overcome with guilt that he couldn't have sex with Quinn that night.

* * *

He'd been overjoyed for Quinn when she'd gotten the part of Glinda the Good Witch in the Fall semester production of the Wizard of Oz. He wasn't crazy about the rehearsal schedule though; they spent even less time together.

And the less time he spent with Quinn, the more he inevitably found himself in Samantha's company.

"So what do you think," Samantha asked as she took a bite of her pizza slice. "As good as I made it sound?"

Sam nodded in agreement as he shoveled down pizza. "Better than you made it sound." He mumbled through a mouthful of food. "I'll have to take your word for it next time you say a place has amazing food."

"I'm amazing." She stated smiling. "Remember that."

"I will."

They finished their meal, bundled themselves up and headed back towards the dormitories. Snow started lightly raining down on them and Samantha opened her mouth, twirling around trying to catch snowflakes with her tongue.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a barking laugh. "You look ridiculous."

She giggled. "I might look ridiculous, but it's fun. Try it." When he shook his head no, she reached for him. "Try it, try it, try it."

His face grew red, but he mimicked her poise and together they twirled, tongues stuck out trying to catch falling snowflakes. They bumped into each other and he held out his arms to steady her.

Their laughter died down and they looked at each other intently. He's not sure who inched forward, but suddenly their lips were fused together. They slanted their mouths one way, then another. He pulled her closer, running his hand down her side and bringing it back up, as well as part of her shirt. Her mouth tasted like melted snow.

When they separated, he took in how she looked. Her face was flushed prettily, her chest heaving, he could see her erect nipples, and her shirt was pulled up on one side. He froze. On her lower abdomen, disappearing under her jeans, was a tattoo of a cluster of swirling stars in bright purple ink; snow fell and melted onto her skin.

_**Your true one will be revealed to you the day stars are colored purple and you taste snow.**_

He could hear the old ladies' prediction in his ear. He flicked his eyes back to Samantha's expectant ones. She was smiling at him, biting her bottom lip in delight.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

He started to back away and Samantha followed him. "Hey, what's wrong?" She reached for him and he evaded her touch.

"This was a mistake." He said loud and clear this time. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, but I love Quinn. I can't do this to her."

"Sam…"

He held up his hand. "You're a nice girl Sam and I like you, but I love Quinn. She's it for me."

He could tell she was holding back tears, obviously deeply hurt by his word. He was trying not to cry himself.

He backed away quickly. "I'm sorry." He said one last time before he broke into a dead run.

* * *

He's avoiding Quinn, which wasn't that easy to do; Dodging her phone calls, texts and his roommate always answered the door and always said he wasn't in. He felt so ashamed- he'd kissed another girl!- and guilty that he didn't feel he could face Quinn.

Now he understood what'd happened between Quinn and Finn junior year, and he distinctly remembered how he'd crucified her. He deserved much worse than what he'd done to her for taking them back to this place.

The sound of a knock on the front door echoed in the room.

"Sam, are you in there?" Quinn's muffled voice said through the door. "Sam?"

He thought about ignoring it, but he knew he'd have to face her eventually. He opened the door, he assessed her- memorizing her face since it would be the last time he saw her- as she assessed him- taking in the bags under his sunken-in eyes and the pale pallor of his skin.

"Where have you been all this time? Are you okay? Have you been avoiding me?" She whispered angrily, pushing past him into the room. He shut the door and followed her in, watching her take in everything about his room before whirling around and glaring at him. "You haven't been answering my calls or returning my texts. And every time I come by Bryan says you're always out. What the hell Sam?"

He stared blankly back. She crossed her arms and her glare intensified.

"Say something." She yelled at him.

They stood in silence for a while until she got frustrated and made a move to leave.

"I cheated on you." He finally yelled back. He watched her back freeze.

She spun back to face him. "What?" She whispered.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?"

Tears began forming in her eyes and she swiped at them furiously.

"When?"

"Nine days ago."

She let out a tiny sob.

"But I only kissed her, I didn't sleep with her."

He watched her fidget, messing with her hair and clothes, trying to hold back her emotions.

"How did you meet her?"

"In my Information Systems class."

"So you knew her." She mumbled to herself more than him.

"We'd studied together and hung out a few times."

"So, it was premeditated?"

"No!" Sam answered quickly. He took a couple of steps towards her and watched her take just as many further away from him. "It just happened."

She looked away, nodding her head a couple of times. Her jaw was quivering and the tears were streaming more freely down her face. He felt his own eyes sting from the tears he was trying so desperately to repress.

"I'm sorry, I love you Quinn. I told Samantha that and I haven't talked to her since."

They stood in silence for a while; Sam looking at her and Quinn refusing to look in his general vicinity. She headed for the door, pausing when her hand touched the knob.

"I think I need some time Sam." He shook his head at her, even though she couldn't see it. She sniffled. "I… Goodbye."

The sound of the door shutting was the worst sound he'd ever heard. He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Life without Quinn seems to blur together; days into nights, day into new day, week into different week. By the time he realizes it, finals are almost over and he can't remember if he did any schoolwork at all since she asked for some time.

He checks his phone habitually, every half hour, hoping for any form of communication from Quinn. He's always disappointment when the flashing light on his phone raises his hopes, only to learn it's from someone else. On the last night before the semester officially ends, he goes to see her in the Wizard of Oz production.

He sits in the middle row, flowers in the seat next to him. Overall the performances are generally okay, but he doesn't really notice because his eyes are riveted to Quinn the little time she's on stage. Afterwards, he waits by the actors exit for her.

She exits talking animatedly to a boy who was in the production with her, pausing when she notices him leaning against the wall. The guy waits for her to acknowledge him again, eventually leaving when Quinn's eyes stay locked on his.

"Hey." He murmurs.

"Hey." She whispers back.

He thrusts the bouquet of peonies forward, into her hands.

"Thanks." She smells them and gives a tiny small.

It's the most awkward things have ever been between them, even when they were broken up and he was dating Santana.

They stay in silence; he's following her lead and therefore not speaking first, and she's busy admiring her flowers.

"I've been thinking about everything." She says suddenly. "I needed time."

"Understandable."

"What you did really hurt me."

"I know."

"And I think it's best if we put this behind us."

"Okay." He mumbled. "Does that mean you're breaking up with me?"

Quinn raised her eyes from the bouquet and looked at him.

"No. I love you Sam. I want to try to move past this."

He choked back a sob before rushing into her arms. He held her to him tightly, feeling her sooth him by running her fingers through hair and mumble heartening words into his ear.

"I missed you." He wept into her shoulder.

"I missed you too." She said back.

He pulled back and pressed his lips tenderly to hers; their tears mingling together and poured all their emotions into it.

_TBC... in Part 2._


End file.
